prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Accomplices
The accomplices are people involved, helped or were neutrally associated with the Fox River eight. Season 1 Aldo Burrows * Related: Micheal Scofield, Lincoln Burrows * Against: The Company * Knocked down Kellerman and hid Lincoln, but Lincoln, fearing the Company, turned himself in. (1x19) Charles Westmoreland * Related: Fox River Eight * Against: Brad Bellick, Roy Geary * Helped Micheal to get into the break room, framed Roy Geary and helped to dig the escape tunnel. He died in the escape process, revealing the money he has hid in Utah. Manche Sanchez * Related: Fernando Sucre * Against: None * Helped Micheal to deliver messages and get the guards uniform, was one of the escapees but he cannot make it through the walls. (1x18) Sara Tancredi * Related: Fox River Eight * Against: Frank Tancredi, Henry Pope * Helping the Fox River Eight for their escape plan by leaving the infirmary door open. (1x21) Season 2 Aldo Burrows * Related: Micheal Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Jane * Against: The Company, Agent Mahone * Has been on the run with Lincoln since 2x10, but was shot dead by Mahone. Alexander Mahone * Related: Benjamin Franklin, Dede Franklin * Against: The Company * Offered help to C-Note's sick daughter Dede since his own son, Cameron, has been attacked by the Company. Debra Jean Belle * Related: David Apolskis * Against: Alexander Mahone * Known Tweener's real identy but did not turn him in as she was in love with him. Dede Franklin * Related: Benjamin Franklin, Kacee Franklin * Against: None * Has been on the run with C-Note since 2x3. Henry Pope * Related: Micheal Scofield * Against: Caroline Reynolds * Helped Micheal to get Frank Tancredi's recording on Reynolds. It was revealed that the recording has no legal value. (2x17) Kacee Franklin * Related: Benjamin Franklin, Dede Franklin * Against: None * Has been on the run with C-Note since 2x3. Maricruz Delgado * Related: Fernando Sucre * Against: Brad Bellick * Has been on the run with Sucre since 2x18. Nika Volek * Related: Micheal Scofield * Against: Brad Bellick, Roy Geary * Has unwillingly provided first-aid to Lincoln, and has been helping Micheal to fight off Bellick. She later threatened Micheal but was unsuccessful. Paul Kellerman * Related: Micheal Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Sara Tancredi * Against: The Company, Caroline Reynolds, William Kim * Has been on the run with Micheal after he decided to take down Reynolds. (2x13) Sara Tancredi * Related: Micheal Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Paul Kellerman * Against: The Company, Alexander Mahone, Lang * Has been in contact with Micheal since Season 2 (2x1). Arrested by Mahone in 2x20. Sasha * Related: Charles Patoshik * Against: Brad Bellick * Has meet Haywire. Haywire later killed her father, and Sasha did not blamed him as she hated her father and did not provide information to Bellick. Theresa * Related: Fernando Sucre * Against: None * Has meet Sucre after he broke out but did not turn him in. Wheeler * Related: Benjamin Franklin * Against: Alexander Mahone * Offered to free C-Note for his accusation against Mahone. Others * C-Note's friend who helped him brought Dede back. * Sucre's friend who borrowed him a motorcycle.